


Nightmares

by o_rcrist



Series: Shark Bait [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron had his arms wrapped tightly around Nasir, his face buried in his chest. Nasir soothingly ran his hands though his hair, trying to coax him to look up at him. Agron was exhausted. He hasn’t slept well the last few nights, and his naps during the day did little to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day. Wow.

Agron had his arms wrapped tightly around Nasir, his face buried in his chest. Nasir soothingly ran his hands though his hair, trying to coax him to look up at him. Agron was exhausted. He hasn’t slept well the last few nights, and his naps during the day did little to help.

Agron looked tiredly up at him, giving him a small smile. “I’m trying to sleep love.”

“I know.” He trailed his fingers lightly over the dark circles underneath Agron’s eyes. “You’re having nightmares, aren’t you?”

Agron didn’t answer, just griped Nasir tighter, and buried his face once more in Nasir’s chest. Nasir had reacted the same way, when Agron had asked him the same question after the car accident.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but you should. It’ll help.”

Agron still didn’t say anything, and Nasir sighed, but understood. Agron had once met the same resistance from him.

He continued running his hands through Agron’s short hair, hoping it might help him fall into a dreamless sleep.

He had no such luck, Agron couldn’t fall asleep. Or maybe he was fighting it. Probably that.

Agron’s breathing stayed the same, never once changing to the slow, even breathing that would signal he was asleep.

He sighed heavily, silently trying to think of a way to get Agron to fall asleep. He carefully loosened Agron’s grip around him, and got out of bed.

Agron looked up at him. “Where you going?”

Nasir smiled softly, and leaned down to kiss him, gently cupping his face. “Just going to get something to drink. I’ll be back in a few.”

Agron nodded tiredly, and snuggled deeper under the covers.

Nasir quietly made his way downstairs, and into the kitchen. He filled the tea kettle with water, and set it on the stove. He got the tea bags out, and put one into a mug, along with some honey and sugar. The kettle started to sing a few minutes later, and he quickly took it off, and poured the steaming water into the mug.

He carefully made his way upstairs, stirring the water. Agron sleepily opened his eyes and looked at Nasir when he came back in their room.

“Wha’s that?”

“Just some tea.” He kneeled on Agron’s side of the bed, and Agron turned to lay on his back. “Drink some. It might help you sleep.”

Agron rolled onto his side away from Nasir. He gave him a surprised look. “Agron?”

“What if I don’t want to sleep Nasir?”

Nasir put the mug down on the night table, and leaned over Agron. “Baby please. It’s just some tea. And I’m worried about you. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Agron didn’t answer him.

“Please. You’re exhausted, and you need some sleep. I’ll be right here the entire time. I won’t leave you alone. You know that.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

Nasir cupped Agron’s face again, gently shifting it so that he could look into Agron’s eyes.

“ _Hayati,_ please.”

Agron sighed, and suddenly looked years older. “The nightmares are bad. I’d rather just stay awake.”

Nasir carefully crawled over Agron, and laid down next to him. “I know. You _know_ I know that Agron.”

Agron looked at Nasir guiltily. “I’m sorry _shatcz._ ”

Nasir smiled sadly at him. “It’s alright. But you know that of all people, I understand what you’re going through. You helped me when I was having my nightmares. Let me help you now. Please.”

Nasir reached over Agron, and carefully picked the mug off the nightstand. He sat up slightly, and nudged Agron to do the same. He put the mug in Agron’s hands, and gave him a pleading look. “Please love.”

Agron sighed, and took the mug in both hands. He blew at the steam coming off of it, and took a few small sips. Nasir sat next to him, waiting for Agron to finish the tea. Agron stuck out his tongue at him, and Nasir stuck his out in return. Agron grinned widely, and returned to sipping his tea.

He was about half way done when his eyes started to drop more and more. Agron yawned widely, and slumped against the headboard. Nasir took the mug out of his hands before it spilled, and put it back on the nightstand.

He pulled the covers up over the both of them, and Agron turned back on his side, wrapping himself around Nasir once more. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around Agron. “Sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll be right here.”

“I love you,” Agron murmured into his chest.

“I love you to,” Nasir murmured back, nuzzling his face into Agron’s hair.

Agron slowly drifted off to sleep, while he stayed awake. Nasir gently ran his hands over Agron’s back and sides, hoping against all odds it would keep the nightmares away from Agron.

Agron stirred once or twice, and he was quick to coax him back to sleep with soft words and gentle touches.

He knew it would take a while for Agron to learn how to cope with the nightmares. He still had a hard time dealing with his own. They rarely came anymore. It was usually months between the awful spells. The worst was in the beginning, and it got easier over time.

He’d done it though. Agron had helped him through it, been there for him every second. He’d do the same for Agron now, without hesitation.

He knew Agron could do this. He was so strong, in more ways than he knew. His strength didn’t lie solely in his muscles and bulk. It was in his heart, and in his mind.

He smiled as Agron murmured something else in his sleep, nuzzling his face into Nasir’s chest. He kissed Agron’s forehead, and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
